darksoulsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blighttown
Blighttown é uma área em Dark Souls. __TOC__ Áreas Adjacentes *Depths *Quelaag's Domain *The Great Hollow *Valley of Drakes Descrição Blighttown é uma área longa que pode ser acessada tanto pelos Depths ou pelo Valley of Drakes. As partes superiores consistem em conexões para pontes e andaimes. A parte inferior da área é um pântano Venenoso. Muitos inimigos pode infligir dano venenoso por eles mesmo, enquanto os inimigos Blowdart Sniper podem causar dano Tóxico à distância. Fogueiras Existem duas fogueiras nessa área. Uma é localizada perto da entrada pelos Depths, em cima da ponte que serve como suporte estrutural para o grande muro de pedra. É acessada frequentemente ao entrar em Blighttown pelo caminho normal. A outra é encontrada dentro de uma caverna acessada pelo pântano na base de Blighttown, perto da área entre o caminho levando para Depths e o elevador de madeira. Essa bonfire é geralmente usada por jogadores que usam a conexão pelo Valley of Drakes, acessado usando a Master Key no portão perto do elevador para New Londo Ruins, por Firelink Shrine. Quelaag's Domain Apesar da Chaos Witch Quelaag ser encontrada em Quelaag's Domain, ela é considerada o chefe de Blighttown também, pois seu lar é localizado atravessando o pântano na base de Blighttown. A entrada pode ser encontrada na face do grande monte coberto por teias de aranha. Personagens Mercadores *Quelana of Izalith aparecerá perto de um pilar fora de Quelaag's Domain, vendendo Piromancias. *Shiva of the East, juntamento com seu guarda-costas, aparecerá perto do elevador na base de Blighttown enquanto o jogador estiver na covenant Forest Hunter e jogador ter falado com ele. Essa é a única área que ele age como mercador. Fantasmas *Maneater Mildred invade antes da fogueiro no pântano. Se derrotada, ela pode ser invocada como fantasma branco na frente da Porta de Névoa de Quelaag. Enredo *Laurentius of the Great Swamp will hollow here if the player tells him how to acquire advanced pyromancies by answering "Yes" to his question in Firelink Shrine. He will be located in the swamp, straight across from the bonfire at the base of Blighttown. *Siegmeyer of Catarina Aparecerá perto na rampa levando para a entrada de The Great Hollow após conversar com ele em Firelink Shrine. Estratégias *Existem várias pontes na parte de cima que mudarão de posição enquanto o jogador se move por elas. Deve-se ter cuidado ao usar. *O Rusted Iron Ring ajudará o jogador a atravessar o pântano venenoso sem ficar mais lento. *Se contraído, o Veneno do pântano causará 4 de dano por segunda por 3 minutos. *Efeitos de veneno não serão multiplicados. Pode-se atravessar o pântano sem que a barra seja recuperada, a não ser que o veneno acabe ou o jogador seja curado. Inimigos Personagens *Laurentius of the Great Swamp (Hollow) *Maneater Mildred (Fantasma Vermelho) Reaparecem *Cragspider *Flaming Attack Dog *Giant Leech *Giant Mosquito *Infested Barbarian *Infested Ghoul Não Reaparecem *Blowdart Sniper *Parasitic Wall Hugger Chefes *Chaos Witch Quelaag (em Quelaag's Domain) Itens Notáveis Armadura *Crimson Set (Cadáver) *Pyromancer Set (Cadáver) *Shadow Set (Cadáver) *Wanderer Set (Cadáver) Chaves *Key to New Londo Ruins (Baú) Piromancias *Fire Tempest (Quelana - Presente ou Drop) *Poison Mist (Cadáver) *Power Within (Cadáver) Feitiçarias *Remedy (Cadáver) Outros *Blooming Purple Moss Clump x3 (Cadáver) *Fire Keeper Soul (Cadáver) *Twin Humanities (Baú) *Vários itens de Almas Materiais de Aprimoramento *Dragon Scale (Baú) *Green Titanite Shard (Cadáver) *Large Titanite Shard x2 (Cadáveres) Armas *Butcher Knife (Maneater Mildred - Drop) *Eagle Shield (Cadáver)) *Falchion (Cadáver) *Great Club (Cadáver) *Iaito (Cadáver) *Pierce Shield (Siegmeyer - Presente) *Plank Shield (Cadáver) *Server (Cadáver) *Tin Banishment Catalyst (Cadáver) *Whip (Cadáver) Video thumb|none|500px500px|Como passar por Blighttown (Sem Master Key) Galeria Blighttown.jpg|Elevador de Blighttown Quelaags domain_exterior.jpg|Quelaag's Domain vista por Blighttown Unknown.jpg|Arte conceitual 8 Blighttown Upper.png|Área superior de andaimes. 9 Blighttown Swamp.png|Área inferior pantanosa. Incluindo Quelaag's Domain.